winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Believix
Believix is an advanced transformation on the animated TV series, Winx Club. It the next fairy level after the full-fledged fairy form of Enchantix. Earning Believix In order for a fairy to earn her Believix, she should get at least one person believes that the magic exists, as the Winx did with Roxy when she was in danger. Also, though unlikely without have Enchantix first, a fairy can get Believix by believing in herself, as Roxy did it when one of the Wizards, Gantlos hurt her dearest dog, Artú. When most people believe in magic, the stronger and more effective Believix powers become. A Believix fairy, can use three pairs of wings: Speedix, Zoomix and Tracix. Also can earn three gifts, given by the Ethereal Fairies, both of them, the Gifts of Wisdom and Heart, allows the access to two temporary evolutions- [[Sophix|'Sophix']]' the Gift of Wisdom' and [[Lovix|'Lovix']]' the Gift of Heart.' The Sophix allows a fairy be in balance with nature and the Lovix allows a fairy allows a fairy survive in cold climates and have ice/snow-based spells. The third and final Gift of Destiny is "the Black Gift" which saves one from the jaws of Death itself, though only once. Appearances Season Four * A Fairy Found (first appearance) * I Believe in You * Hidden in the Country * Nebula's White Circle * The Audition * Superheroes * The Pets' Pursuit * Roxy's Energy * Bringing Magic Back * The New Witch in Town * The Virtual Hideout * Island Tricks * Diana's Attack * Into the Amazon Forest (brief use) * The Fairy of Justice * Aurora's Tower (brief use) * The Wizards' Trap * Home at Last * Duel in the Omega Dimension * Magical Adventure Season Five * The Spill * The Rise of Tritannus * Return to Alfea * The Sirenix Book * The Lilo * The Power of Harmonix (final appearance and use) Appearance Believix is similar in style to the clothing that is typically used on Earth. Consists in stylized tops, skirts and pants, long socks, ruffled belts, boots and sandals similar to those used without being transformed. Also includes wristbands, bracelets and finger-less gloves. The wings are large and decorated with drawings related the power of each fairy. The hair is stylized, in some cases, in a similar fashion to Enchantix. |-|2D= Believix Tecna.png Believix Layla.png Believix Stella.png Believix Flora.png Believix Musa.png Believix Bloom.jpg Believix Roxy.jpg Roxy_Believix_2.jpg |-|3D= Tecna_Believix_3D.jpg Aisha_Believix_3D.jpg Stella_Believix_3D.jpg Musa_Believix_3D.jpg Flora_Believix_3D.jpg Bloom_Believix_3D.jpg Attacks and Abilities A Believix fairy can reach the heart of people and help them overcome their weaknesses and change their bad behavior to better. It also has stronger attacks and a shield according to their type of fairy power and element. Princess Bloom * Fire Arrow * Dragon Wing * Dragon Heart * Strength of Life * Supernova * Dragon Fire * Fire Catcher * Fire Magic * Fire Armor Princess Stella * Light of the Universe * Light of Dawn * Double Eclipse * Sirius' Shield * Ray of Stardust Musa * Stereo Clash * Magical Echo * Harmonic Attack * Sonic Screen * Power of Harmony * Bright Heart Tecna * Megawatt * Super Prism * Gem of the Mind * Techno Shock * Defender Plate Flora * Breath of the World * Spring Ring * Autumn Wind * Summer Thunder * Winter Rose Princess Layla * Spirit of Courage * Plasma Wall * Plasma Wave * Morfix Staff * Morfix Barrier * Andros Hurricane * Barrier Category:Transformations Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Winx Movies